Tura
Tura was a Ta-Matoran market runner who lived on Leskya Nui. When the island was destroyed, he fled with his fellow survivors to Powai Nui. There, after a short conflict with the island's natives, he joined them and integrated into their society. History Early History Like many of his species, Tura assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe from the moment he was created as a Ta-Matoran by the Great Beings. After its completion, he was placed on Leskya Nui, where he took up selling food, especially fruits. Per orders by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Makuta Antharahk began to attack the island using an army of robotic soldiers. The island's Toa, which consisted of Vandir, Hatar, Nohri, Dehka, and three others, immediately retaliated. To aid in their fight against the Makuta, the Toa recruited around twenty Matoran to be specially trained in combat. Tura was one of the first Matoran to volunteer. During one battle, Antharahk detonated an Incendiary on Leskya Nui, destroying the island's landscape and reducing it to a hot wasteland. Although his lower left arm was obliterated in the blast, Tura was among the few who survived, along with Vandir, Hatar, and around fifty other Matoran. The survivors escaped the island on the Horizon Breaker. On the ship, the Ko-Matoran engineer Jeko crafted Tura a mechanical pincer to replaced his left hand. Powai Nui When his fellow Matoran and Toa arrived on Powai Nui, Tura helped set up a colony. He was one of the few Matoran not to pair up on scouting missions and stayed behind to find and cultivate crops. After Keelo was transformed into a Toa and began his hostile takeover of the island, Tura was absorbed into his Empire and forced to work for him. When the Empire was dissolved following Keelo and Detras being trapped in the Shrine of Salvation, Tura broke his affiliation with Vandir and stayed on Powai Nui to help rebuild the island's community. During this time, Tura became acquainted with several Powai Nuian Ta-Matoran, who taught him the art of tinkering. Using these acquired skills, he modified his own armor to suit the climates of Powai Nui before redesigning his own prosthetic arm. He scrapped his old one for parts, but eventually replaced said parts and had them melted down due to the fact that he felt betrayed by his friend Jeko, who had left the island. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ta-Matoran, Tura had inactive powers over the element of Fire, which manifested in the form of a resistance to extreme heat. Both his pincer made by Jeko and his self-made prosthesis were sturdy and could grip things stronger than most Matoran can. Personality and Traits Tura was stubborn and gruff like many Ta-Matoran were. However, he was more emotionally versed and was rather sensitive. As seen with his old pincer made by Jeko, he held sentimental value to things and thought of them as symbols of certain events or concepts. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume II - First appearance * Dirge * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume IV - Mentioned * The Feral Plains/Volume VII Gallery Tura.JPG|Tura, as he appears in TFP Tura_PostTFP1.jpg|Tura, as he appears after TFP Tura_PostTFP2.jpg Tura_PostTFP3.jpg SubjugatorFound.JPG|Tura, Hatar, and Lewok discovering Subjugator, abandoned by its owner Tfp2-1updatedtitle.JPG|Chasing Keelo, who has stolen food items from his market Tfp7-7.jpg|After watching Keelo and Detras being trapped in the Shrine of Salvation and while Hysterix boasts about his manipulation of the Powai Nuians and Leskya Nuians Tfp7-8.jpg|Under the brainwashing effects of Subjugator, aiming his firearm at Merdana Tfp7-15.jpg|Witnessing Maroona's speech advocating an alliance between the Powai Nuians and Leskya Nuians Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Fire Category:Leskya Nuians Category:Powai Nuians